Tan fácil cómo
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Era demasiado fácil ver que ahora era Felicidad quien la impulsaba y había tomado prestado el cuerpo de Camicazi para lograrlo. (Astrid/Camicazi) (Yuri) (femlash).


Tan fácil cómo…

Jinki Asgra

Astrid/Camicazi

* * *

Darse cuenta de la seriedad el asunto, fue tan fácil como levantar la vista de sus manos ensangrentadas y encarar a quien, por azares del destino, había terminado entre sus brazos, justo en medio de la batalla. Había sido tan fácil cargarla con toda su fuerza y salir corriendo a cualquier lugar, donde no hubiese bestias y hombres luchando entre sí. Tan fácil como abrir su boca y pegar los labios contra los suyos, exhalando con fuerza para darle aire.

Fue tan fácil el darse cuenta, cuando la vio abrir sus ojos y sonreír, después de escupir sangre. Sintió su alma arder con frenesí y alegría cuando lo más obvio le golpeó la cara de lleno, en forma de besos y abrazos.

Su corazón saltó de su pecho, la abandonó y regresó, lleno de felicidad, porque ahora era tan fácil ver que era Amor lo que le causaba esa necesidad por protegerla de todo y todos.

"No lo vi venir…" Astrid susurró débilmente mientras sonreía, siendo acogida por su heroína.

"Un día de estos no estaré ahí para cuidarte las espaldas." Se le devolvió la sonrisa.

El rostro de Astrid fue limpiado de toda mancha. Camicazi no iba a permitir que la sangre arruinara lo pulcro de su rostro, ni si quiera la propia sangre la vikingo.

Astrid se dejó acariciar, siendo recostada sobre la capa de piel de oso de Camicazi. En otra situación, tantos buenos tratos y cuidados los hubiese rechazado, se habría levantado y tomado su hacha para volver a la batalla, pero esta vez, simplemente se dejó acariciar. Su armadura fue cayendo de pieza en pieza, hasta quedar solo en vendajes y cuero entretejido, desnuda de todo objeto de guerra.

Una caricia sobre el vientre de la vikingo se hizo presente, extendiéndose por toda el área, creando calor con los roces.

"Deja esta guerra, no estás obligada a participar, lo sabes, te lo dijeron."

"Tú tampoco y aun así estás aquí." Un poco de sangre se escurrió de su nariz, siendo limpiada de inmediato. Las caricias en su vientre intensificaron, ahora con ambas manos.

"Por supuesto, Horrendous no va a cuidarte como se debe. Nunca lo ha hecho!"

El silencio entre la penumbra dominó el lugar, siendo interrumpido por la masacre de afuera entre momentos.

Camicazi mordió su labio. Quizá no era el mejor momento para haberlo mencionado, pero era una verdad que debía salir a la luz, ahora que se estaba poniendo sincera consigo misma.

Amor podía ser tan maldito a veces, Camicazi lo tenía bien en cuenta, ya que precisamente Amor no era exactamente lo que la vikingo estaba recibiendo. Lo sabía, al igual que Astrid lo sabía.

Aun así, aunque fue tan fácil notarlo, el cegarse y aferrarse a un compromiso forzado también era fácil.

"Ven conmigo, cuando esta batalla sin sentido termine." Ofreció Camicazi estirando una mano. Ansiosa en el fondo y temerosa por fuera.

Astrid desvió la vista, guiando las manos por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su vientre, estrechándolo con fuerza.

"Sabes que no puedo." Susurró, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que un rayo iluminaba la oscuridad de la cueva.

Y es que estaba anclada a Hiccup desde hace un par de meses, obligada por Morales y atada por Prejuicios. Astrid ya tenía un destino.

"Si puedes." La pirata tomó sus manos entre las suyas, estrechándolas con fuerza. "Date cuenta de los errores que estás cometiendo. Tu felicidad lo vale, Hofferson."

Con todas las posibilidades en contra, Camicazi se llenó de valor, embriagada por la adrenalina que comenzaba a seducirla, desde que entraron a la cueva, tomó a Astrid del rsotro y estampo sus labios contra los de ella, con la esperanza de que Amor la convenza de seguir ese sueño de libertad que tanto le contaba en sus pláticas.

Las cosas no eran tan fáciles de ver, si la persona insistía en continuar ciega y eso empeoraba si se pensaba que todas las cosas que alguna vez se amaron, ya no estaban.

Eret se había ido, dejándola sola. Ruffnts, había caído y Stormfly… su cráneo aún estaba guardado bajo llave en su sótano, esperando el día en que su jinete se arme de valor y le dé el funeral que tanto se merecía, después de tan ardua batalla.

Lo más importante se le había esfumado y lo único que le quedaba estaba arrodillada frente a ella, ofreciéndole la oportunidad que siempre quiso y con posibilidades infinitas.

Y lo que la detenía era un voto dicho a la fuerza y un vientre que comenzaba a hincharse. Astrid tenía mucho que pensar y muy poco tiempo para decidir.

"Si Huccup te reclama ante mí, entonces eres libre de regresar con él. Pero mientras no sea así…" La abrazó fuerte, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. "Déjame mostrarte cómo es la vida que deseas. Ven conmigo y los mares son tuyos."

Lagrimas salieron de los ojos celeste de la vikingo, siendo una combinación de terror, ansiedad, felicidad y dolor. Mucho dolor al darse cuenta de las posibilidades infinitas que le estaban poniendo entre las manos, libertad que deseaba, pero nunca pensó tener.

"Astrid…" Un gimoteo se coló entre los labios de la pirata, aferrándose a las esperanzas que tenía.

Astrid Hofferson estaba esperando un hijo de Hiccup Horrendeous Haddock III, ella y muchas mujeres más en Berk, no era un secreto. Todos lo sabían, incluso en lugares cercanos. Al igual que también se sabía que Camicazi amaba con locura a la vikingo, casi desde el momento en el que se vieron por primera vez. La fama de los piratas se conocía bien y aun así, Huccup se tomaba la libertad de relajarse y no preocuparse por tan importante amenaza que Camicazi la Bog-Burglars representaba.

Porque para Hiccup, cegado por el amor intocable que le tenía a su Night Fury, no le era fácil ver tal peligro. Confianza y Egoísmo lo acompañaban fielmente en cada paso y además de cegarlo, lo silenciaban cuando las señales de peligro trataban de advertirlo, siendo ignoradas y lanzadas lejos.

Incluso, a veces, entre cuchicheos y susurros, Berk se daba a la cuenta que al Jefe de la Aldea simplemente no le importaba nada, orillando a todos, humanos y dragones, a pelear en una guerra que amenazaba a gritos el llevárselos a todos, a ser tragados.

"Cuando se dé cuenta de mi ausencia, ni siquiera estaremos cerca para poder reclamarme." Susurró Astrid con voz temblorosa, sonriendo.

"Así se dice."

Era fácil, muy, muy, muy fácil ver que Amor era lo que Astrid también sentía y no fue necesario el ser derribadas en combate para darse cuenta de ello, solo necesitó sentirse plena y amada también para tomar la mano de Camicazi y salir corriendo semidesnuda a terminar la batalla con su hacha bien sujeta. Su libertad estaba a solo unas cuantas decapitaciones de distancia y no iba a soltar la oportunidad.

Era demasiado fácil ver que ahora era Felicidad quien la impulsaba y había tomado prestado el cuerpo de Camicazi para lograrlo.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Bien, sólo diré que me gusta mucho Huccup, pero no siempre tiene por qué ser el bueno en todas las historias.

Su amigo y vecino, Jinki Asgra.


End file.
